Forever And Always
by nxstxlgia
Summary: Bella Swan left with her mother Renée when she was eight. The only thing keeping her memories of her best friend, Jacob Black, was the bracelet he gave her. What if Renée died and Bella moved back to Forks ten years later? Would Bella and Jacob still be friends? Would they soon become more? (Some Mystery and Suspense) ALL HUMAN!
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**Bella's POV**

_I remember Jacob Black, my childhood friend._

_I remember when I said goodbye to him when we were eight. And I haven't seen him since._

_"Jake, my dad said I'm not going to see you anymore." I told him glumly._

_"That's crazy! We're best friends!" Jake proclaimed._

_"I know but I'm moving with my mom tomorrow. She said I'm not going to come back for a long time." Tears ran down my cheeks._

_"It's OK, Bells. We'll see each other soon. I know you'll come back." Jake hugged me._

_"Thanks, Jake. But what if I don't? Will you forget me?" I asked._

_"No, Bella! I never will! You're my best friend!" Jake recited._

_"OK. But just in case..." I gave him my charm bracelet I always wore. It wasn't too girly, so I knew he'd like it. Most of the charms were a gold, but there were a few in a light, lavender blue. I even added a new charm just for him. It said "I Love You" on the front and "Best Friends" on the back. I made those especially for him with a special wood my dad gave me. _

_Jake, in return, gave me his black braided bracelet he made a couple years ago. It was his favorite, too._

_"I'll miss you Jake!" I cried as I hugged him tightly._

_"I'll miss you too, Bells. You're my best friend. And you will always be. Forever and always."Jake swore._

_"Forever and Always." I promised._

Get back in reality, Bella! I yelled at myself. I slowly packed my things. I was moving back to Forks. Renée, my mom, died a few weeks ago. In a car crash. I was old enough to live alone, but I didn't want to.

I was also scared to go back. What if Jake left? What if he forgot me? No. He couldn't.

I packed all my last minute stuff and drove to the airport. On the whole flight there, I didn't eat, drink, or sleep. I played with the bracelet Jacob gave me. Does he still miss me like I miss him? Is he waiting to see me? I couldn't get in contact with him, so he didn't know I was coming. I just wanted to jump into his arms and never leave.

I wanted to know so bad if we'd ever meet again...

**Jacob's POV **

I know it was 10 years ago, but is it wrong that I still miss Bella Swan?

I looked down at the bracelet she had given me. Its almost all I had of her. I had framed a picture she drew of both of us together when we were younger.

I wanted her to knock on my door and jump into my arms. I want to hug her with all I have in me. I wondered if she felt the same. I had friends, yes, but it wasn't the same without Bella. With her laughing at me with her warm smile, the breeze brushing her beautiful, brown hair back.

I wanted to see her so bad. I'd pay anything to have My Bells back. Anything. I mean it.

**Bella's POV **

I was thinking about Jacob and our memories so hard that I didn't notice I was crying.

"Ma'am? Are you OK?" A boy about my age sitting beside me asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I was just thinking. Thanks." I smiled as warmly as I could.

"You can talk to me, you know. I've been through a lot. My parents both died a month ago. I'm going to live with my aunt and uncle." The boy said.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for what happened. I'm going to live with my dad. My mom died not too long ago. My parents divorced when I was young." I said without tears.

"Why were you crying?" He asked.

"Well, I had this friend. I loved him. We said we'd always be together. I haven't seen him in 10 years." The tears finally fell. "He gave me this bracelet. I'm wondering if he misses me or if he forgot me."

"I'm sure he didn't. Even I think I won't forget you. What's your name?" The boy asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella." I smiled.

"Bella. I'm Edward Mason Cullen." He held out his hand.

I shook his hand. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Would it be OK if we still talked to each other? Like texting or calling?" Edward asked.

I smiled. "I'd like that."

We exchanged phone numbers and talked through the flight. When we departed, I hugged him.

"Good Luck!" Edward said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Edward Mason Cullen gave me the confidence I needed and I knew that Jacob probably does miss me.

...

I got to Charlie's house and we talked for a while. He was upset about Renée but he was happy I was here. I was cooking up dinner when the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it." I told dad.

"Thanks, Bella." Dad smiled.

I opened the door. I saw a tall, russet skinned man with a white shirt and black pants. I knew who this was! I looked at his wrist and saw my bracelet!

"Jake!" I launched myself in his arms.

"Bells!" Jake shouted.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his chest repeatedly. Jake hugged me tightly and buried his face in my hair. He kissed my hair while we both cried.

"Jake! I missed you! I love you!" I said into his chest.

"Bella! I missed you. So much! I never want to let you go!" Jake said.

"Jake." I kept repeating his name. My Jake. He was really here!

"Bella. Bells. My Bella." Jake said.

"Jake. My Jake. You're here. You're really here." I said.

"Hi, Jake. Uh, am I interrupting something?" We jumped at Charlie's voice.

I got down to my legs, but Jake kept an arm around my waist.

"No. We just missed each other." Jake smiled.

"Want to join us for dinner?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, sure." Jake said, still looking at me.

"Come on in."

We walked in. I continued to cook dinner while Jake watched me. I didn't hate it. Jake and I wanted to make sure we were real.

"You can go upstairs for a while so you can talk." Charlie offered.

Jake and I jumped up and ran to my room. We sat down on my bed in my nearly finished room.

"I missed you, Jake." I sat his his lap, close to his face.

"Bella. My Bella." Jake mumbled before he unexpectedly pressed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Jake leaned back and pulled me on top of him. I granted his tongue permission to my mouth as Jake put his arms around my waist.

"Bella! I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything! I don't know what came over me." Jake apologized when he pulled away.

"Its OK. I don't know why, but I enjoyed it!" I pressed my lips to his again.

"I did too." He mumbled against my lips.

"Bella! Jake! Dinners ready!" Charlie called.

"We'll be down in a minute!" I shouted down at him.

Jake and I continued kissing for a while longer before I got off of Jake and pulled him downstairs.

When we finished dinner, I decided to ask dad something.

"Dad? Can Jake sleep in my room tonight?" I asked.

"Alright, Bella, but you guys better not have se -"

"Dad! We're friends. Not newlyweds." I cut him off.

"OK. Have a good night." Charlie went to his room. Minutes later, we heard snoring.

"Come on!" I pulled Jake up to my room.

**Jacob's POV**

While Bella changed into a small tank top with mini shorts, I stripped down to my boxers. Bella wouldn't mind because we're only sleeping together as friends. I hope it'll soon be more.

I kissed Bella as I pulled her on top of me. We kissed until Bella fell asleep. I stared up at the sky, wondering what I had done to deserve the angel in my arms.

I kissed her neck, along her jaw, and her wrist that held my bracelet while she slept. I looked at the charm bracelet Bells had given me a decade ago. I should've fought harder for her. I should've known Bella meant what she said when she told me she wouldn't come back for a long time. I should've begged Billy to take me to see her. I was too young to understand my love for Bella. Even then, I'm sure I loved her as more than a friend.

"Bella. I love you." I spoke to her softly, knowing she was asleep.

My love for Bella was strong. I felt so stupid for letting her go so easily.

"My Jacob." Bella mumbled in her sleep.

"I'm yours, Bella." I spoke to her.

"I love you." She said in her sleep.

"I love you, too, Bella."

Bella saying my name over and over in her sleep caused me to fall asleep.

...

When I woke up at 9:30 A.M., I saw Bella, asleep, lying across my chest.

Oh, how I loved this girl.

"Bella." I called to her softly.

"Jake?" She sat up in bed.

"Hey, Bella." I greeted her.

Bella threw herself into my arms and began to cry.

"I wasn't dreaming. You're here." Bella sobbed.

"Shh, Bella. Its OK. Don't cry. I'm never leaving you again. I promise." I held her.

"Thank you." Bella kissed me as she dried her tears.

"You're welcome."

Bella and I got changed as she cooked up breakfast. It smelled delicious. Then, her phone rang.

**Bella's POV **

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh! Hi,Edward!" I answered.

"Hi, Bella! How'd it go with your friend?" Edward asked.

"Good!Thanks! How's your family?" I asked.

"Its good. They're nice and all." Edward said.

"That's good. I hope everything's OK. I actually had an idea." I said.

"What is it?" Edward inquired.

"We should all see each other. You can meet my friend." I said.

"Yeah,thats a good idea. I can't wait to see who's your friend who didn't stay in contact with such a beautiful girl." Edward said.

I giggled. "Be nice."

"Sorry! Should we meet up at the Café at 1?" Edward asked.

"Yes! Bye!" I told him.

"Bye." Edward said softly. I hung up.

"Who was that?" Jake asked.

"A friend. You'll meet him later at one." I said.

"OK. Want to go to my house for a bit?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." I have him his food. "I'm going to go change."

Jake nodded and began to eat his food.

I went to my room and changed into a silky red t shirt with ripped jeans. I put my hair in a ponytail and put a bit of make up on.

"Bye, Dad! Breakfast is downstairs! I'm going out!" I called out to Charlie.

"You look sexy,Bella." Jake said. He stared at me in awe.

"Thanks, Jake! You do too." I laughed.

Jake walked me to his sparkling white Tesla.

"Jake, are you rich or something? This car looks new." I said.

"I am not rich." He rolled his eyes. "And this is new."

I shrugged and got in.

"So, who am I going to meet?" Jake asked.

"My friend. His name is Edward Mason Cullen." I said.

Jake stiffined when he heard he was meeting a boy I knew.

"Relax, Jake. He's not my boyfriend or anything." I said.

Jake and I hung out at his house for a while. I saw Billy again, saw Jake's cars he was working on, and we even kissed a little. OK! A lot! Then, Jake drove to the café.

"Just so you know, I am not going to introduce you as my boyfriend. He knows you as my Best Friend." I said as I played with the charm bracelet on his wrist.

"Bella!" Jake whined at the fact that I wasn't going to introduce him as my boyfriend.

"Jake. Its too early for us to go out. Be patient." I rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Bella. I've waited 10 fucking years for you to at least kiss me. And yes, i wanted to kiss you when I was 8. I really love you, but I can't wait longer." Jake said.

I sighed and pulled my hands away from him. I put my head in my hands. "I already apologized for being a fucking idiot for leaving with Renée. What else do you want from me? If you want another apology, just ask. Don't bring up my fucking past mistakes. I was an idiot to leave you alone. I don't know what else to do, and it makes it worse when you bring up the time I left you. I could've done something! Anything! But I sat there, acting like the little bitch I am and leaving."

Tears streamed down my cheeks and made my make up run. You could obviously tell I was crying.

"Fuck, Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I was just upset." Jake apologized.

"Its alright." I said. I still continued to silently cry.

When we arrived, I hugged Edward and kissed him on the cheek. He looked shocked to see me with obvious marks I was crying.

"Edward! This is Jacob Black. Jake, this is Edward Cullen. " I said as enthusiastic as I could.

Jake and Edward shook hands and then Edward faced me.

"Bella? Were you crying?" He asked concerned.

"No!" I said. I got out a mirror and wiped my make up away.

"I did not just see that." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Give me a minute." I said as I rushed to the bathroom to wipe my face off.

**Jacob's POV **

"What happened to Bella, Jacob? " Edward asked.

I sighed. "I fucked up."

"What'd you do?" He asked.

"I got into a fight with her and mentioned her leaving with her mom we were 8. It was 10 years ago. She started to cry because she blamed herself for splitting us up. Bella called herself a bitch for not begging her parents to stay with me." I told him.

"You should talk to her." Edward said.

"What?"

"On her plane ride here, she was crying because she thought you forgot about her. She was staring at bracelet." Edward said.

"I know I missed her badly, too. But what happened is not just her fault. I should've begged my dad to take me and see her in Florida. I should've asked her father for a way to contact her, but I didn't. I was too scared to see if she forgot both made mistakes, but Bella thinks they were all hers."

Bella walked back to the table and sat down.

"Bella, about earlier -"

"Let's not talk about that." She said.

We sat in silence other than when we ordered and received it.

"How's your family been, Edward?" Bella asked.

"Nice. They've helped me a lot. You should go meet them one day." Edward said.

"That sounds nice. I'll tell you when I have a free day."

"Sounds good." Edward said.

**Edward's POV **

Bella looked so hot. I really wanted to kiss her right now. I'd have some time alone with her when she went to go see my family.

Yes, I was also worried about her and Jacob's relationship, but I also wanted to improve ours.

If Bella didn't feel the same way as I did, I wouldn't force her into it. I'd much rather be her friend than nothing.

Bella and I talked with Jacob joining in until it was time for them to go.

"Bye, Edward!" Bella hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Bye, Bella." I told her. "Bye, Jacob."

I watched Jacob walk away with Bella, with an arm around her waist.

Were they more than friends? Was my chance with Bella gone? I wanted answers to my questions.


	2. Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Bella's POV **

Jake drove me to my house in silence. When I was about to go into my house, Jake grabbed my hand.

"Bella. Wait. Please." Jake looked at me with pleading in his eyes.

"What?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean to say that. I was just upset. I didn't want Edward to think he had a chance with you." Jake said.

"It's alright." I lied.

"But, Bella -"

"Its OK." I sighed. "Want to meet Charlie as my boyfriend?"

Jakes face lit up, but then fell. "Not if it'll be trouble for you."

I gave him a small smile. "You know that Charlie and Billy think we should go out together? I overheard him on the phone."

"Let's go." Jake held my hand.

I let him in and took him to where my dad was, lying on the couch watching a game.

"Uh, dad?" I said nervously. Jake held my hand tighter.

"What is it, Bella?" Charlie asked. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No, dad! I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out with Jake." I said quickly.

Charlie's mouth dropped open,but then, a wide grin replaced his face. "I did always like you, Jake."

"Thanks, Charlie." Jake smiled.

"Did you tell Billy yet?" Charlie asked.

Jake and I shook our heads.

"You can go over there right now, if you want, Bella." Charlie said.

"OK." Jake and I both said.

We got into the car and drove to Jacob's house.

"That wasn't so bad."I admitted.

"Of course it wasn't." Jake said.

"What do you think Billy will say?" I asked.

"Same as Charlie." Jake shrugged.

We arrived and I nervously got out. Jake kissed me and then took my hand.

"Dad? Uh, we're dating." Jake told Billy.

"Really? Did you tell Charlie?" Billy asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well, congratulations." Billy said.

"Thanks." We both said.

Jake led me outside so we could talk.

"That wasn't so bad." I shrugged.

"I knew it wouldn't. You just have to listen to me sometimes." Jake smiled.

"I do." I said. I listened when I left ten years ago. I promised to be his friend forever and always.

"I love you,Bella." Jake kissed me.

"Bella?" Edward's voice surprised me.

I pulled away from Jake and turned to face Edward. His face with filled with sadness, pain, and anger.

"Edward?" I asked.

"What were you doing?" Edward asked angrily.

"You know what I was doing." Jake said.

"Jake? Edward? What's going on?" I asked.

"I wasn't lying when I said he wanted a chance with you." Jake said.

"What do you mean?" Realization hit me and I gasped. "Is that what this is about?"

"Isn't that what everything is about now?" Edward asked. "You wouldn't believe how many guys have an attraction to you."

"How do you know that?" I said.

"Several have told me." Edward said simply.

"Really, Edward. I'm sure tons of girls adore you and -"

"I don't care about other girls, Bella." Edward interrupted.

Before I knew it, Jake and Edward were fighting on the ground.

"Stop it!" I shouted, trying to pull them apart.

I tried to pull them apart several times, but then I gave up.

Not wanting to bother Billy, I texted Charlie to get here as soon as possible.

"Boys! Stop fighting!" Charlie ordered.

Edward angrily pushed himself off Jacob and stood up.

I helped Jacob up and we all looked at dad.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked.

Before anyone could answer, I waked inside.

"Where's Jake?" Billy asked.

"He got into a fight with Edward. Charlie's out there." I sighed.

"What?" Billy's eyes widened.

"It was nothing big. Other than a couple of bruises and blood, he'll be fine." I shrugged.

Billy and I sat in silence until Jake came in.

"Are you OK?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. Except for maybe the blood." Jake pointed to his blood stained arm.

"How'd that happen?" Billy asked.

"Fight."

"Why'd it start?"

"For Bella."

Billy looked at me and I couldn't help but blush lightly.

"Why exactly? I thought she was your girlfriend." Billy asked.

"She is." Jake answered.

"Okay..." Billy said, not understanding.

"Come on, Bella. I'll take you home." Jake pulled me outside.

"Jake, why'd you fight Edward?" I asked.

"Bella. I can't give you up." Jake answered.

"I didn't say you had to. Just don't fight next time." I told him.

"Next time?" Jake groaned.

"Yeah. There's going to be a lot of people trying to separate us as our relationship progresses."

"Progresses?" Jake smiled widely. "When can we have sex?"

I sighed. "Ask Charlie."

"I will." Jake smiled.

Jake and I waked in and I went up to my room, not wanting to hear Charlie and Jake.

"Hey, Bella." Jake walked in.

"When?" I asked.

"Charlie said whenever we're ready as long as we use protection and he isn't in the house." Jake smirked.

"Sorry, Jake. I'm not ready." I said.

His smile fell. "When?"

"I don't know. Just not now. We haven't seen each other in years. Let's to know each other first." I said.

"OK." He smiled sadly.

"Sorry." I said.

"Soon." Jake answered.

I nodded, unsure.


	3. Talking With Renée

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Bella's POV **

I looked down, in tears.

I fucking messed everything up. Why do I always end up fucking up my life? I freaking hate it. Fuck you, Bella!

Edward isn't my friend anymore. At least that's what I think. What do I do? He was nice, but now I ruined everything! He had helped me and I betrayed him. He ensured me that everything was OK, but I ruined his life. Why do I always do this? I left Jake 10 years ago and now I lost a friend. Why is life so cruel? Why can't I go back and fix my mistakes? Why? Why? Why?

I looked up at the sky, tears pouring down my face.

"Bella?" I sat up at Jake's voice. When he saw my tears, he asked,"What's wrong Bells?"

I wiped my tears away. "I was just thinking."

"Don't cry." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I have to."

"You have to what, Bella?" He asked softly. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I have to.." I said before I ran off.

I drove to my house and packed my things. I couldn't stay. I'd ruin everything. I had to visit mom.

I threw my stuff into the car and drove to Florida. I _drove_. That would ensure they couldn't find me easily.

...

"Hey, mom." I sat on her grave. " I miss you. "

The wind was blowing, making it chilly outside. It didn't matter. I needed her. Mom. Renée.

"I wish I could've been with you in the car. I wouldn't feel so alone." I said. "Who do I have now? I've made a mess of a little. Of what I had."

I spoke softly. "Is Edward mad? Does he hate me? Is Jake sad I left? I know it was sudden, but I had to come see you. You can help me. You listen. I wish you were here."

"I know it was wrong of me, but I had to. I just did." I looked st the sky. I turned on my phone and read the messages.

_Bella? Where are you? Please come back. Please. -Jake_

_Bella. Your BOYFRIEND told me you left. Is it true? Please come back. I'll come get you. Where are you? - Edward_

_Where are you, Bella? I come home and you aren't there. Where are you? I'm worried sick. - Charlie_

_Bells, please come back. I need you. I miss you. - Jake._

Tears poured down my face. I stopped reading. I felt so guilty. How was I ever supposed to go back? I had numerous missed calls. I figured that I could call them and tell them I was OK. I'd go back soon.

I called Charlie first.

"Bella?" Charlie sighed in relief. "Where are you? Are you OK?"

"Sorry, dad. I'm OK. I'll come home in a couple of days. Don't call the FBI to find me." I laughed weakly.

"OK, Bella. Come back soon." Dad said. "But I think the boys when to look for you in Florida."

"Shit! Dad, I'll see you soon." I hung up and dialed Jake.

"Bella? Oh,Bella. Where are you? I can come get you. I'm almost to Florida." Jake said.

"No, no.I, uh, I'm fine. I can manage. Go home. I'll see you in a couple of days." I assured him.

"No, Bells. I need you. I love you." Jake said.

"I love you, too, Jake. I'm sorry." I said. I hung up and hesitated.

My fingers slowly, somehow, dialed Edward's number.

"Bella! Where are you? I am coming to get you. Please tell me you're OK." Edward pleaded.

"I'm OK. I'll go home in a couple of days. I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Bella. No."

"I love you. I'm so sorry." I hung up.

I cried. Why did I have to run? I could have stayed. Now, I don't know how or when to go back. Would they forgive me? Is Edward still mad? Is Jake? Does he think I left him? Again? No. I'm not. I'm just scared and alone.

"I need you, mom." I said through tears.

I sat there, in the sun, thinking about what I had done.

I ruined my life. Again. Who knows if I'll be forgiven again? I probably won't. Who would? Someone who has to forgive almost everyone, im sure. It wasn't like this was my first time doing this. I ran away from Jake before without knowing.

"Will they forgive me, mom?" I ran my hand across her stone.

I was so sad, beyond that, when I learned that she died. Mom. She was never coming back. I'd never hug her, kiss her or tell her I love her in person again. My life is so sad.

"I love you. I miss you. Charlie does too." I smiled softly. "Are you happy? Is heaven better than down here? I'm sure it is. Happiness. Joy. Cheer. I don't have any of that. I lost it all when I left. If there as a way to bring you back, I'd do it. Anything. I love you. So,so much."

I sat tree, feeling my tears fall don't my face, pooling on my mom's grave.

"Thank you for Jake, Edward, and Charlie." I said. "Even if they hate me. I wouldn't blame them. I could hate me, too."

"Bella?"

I jumped up and turned around to face...


	4. Mom and Dad

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Bella's POV **

"What are you doing here?"

"Talking to Renée. I haven't seen you since.." I trailed off.

"The funeral." Phil sighed.

"I know. I miss her. I wish she could be here." I sighed.

"So, what's going on?" He stepped closer to me.

"A lot. When I went to Forks. I met Edward, he seemed really nice and helped me build up confidence to see Jake again. Jake was really happy to see me, and so was I. Jake and I decided to build out relationship since we both loved each other as more than friends. As it turns out, Edward like me. I don't return the same feelings for him, but he seems really nice and I don't want to mess up our friendship. I don't know what to tell him or how. I'm sure he'd find someone, but not me. I really love Jake. I don't know what to do." I sighed, tugging on my hair.

"First of all, congratulations on Jacob. He sounds really nice for you. Second, about Edward, you should tell him you don't feel the same. When he finds someone, you will still be friends. If you don't like him, you don't have to be with him." Phil said.

I sighed. "I know, I know. I have been acting like a bitch lately, but everything is so fucking hard for me. I lost Renée, the one person I really understood. I can't lose Jake. Now, here I am, living in a fear where everyone is going to leave me. I couldn't deal with that. No one seems to understand my position. In my position, I've lost my mother, best friend, and the person who was always there for me. I don't know what to do without her. I have no one to talk to anymore. No one to help me. No one to be here right now, talking."

Phil pulled me into a hug. "I understand. I miss her too. I loved her with all my heart. When she died, she took a piece of me with her. I wish things could be different. I wish Renée could be here, well and alive. Not sick. I knew she was sick, but we wouldn't tell me what it was until.. Until she was dying. Who would've thought Renée would get cancer and...die?"

I wiped my pouring tears. "I know. I miss her."

"Renée would want you to fix everything with the boys. And be happy." I saw him cry.

"Thanks." I gave him a hug, standing up.

"No problem." He wiped his face. "We should keep in touch."

I nodded and got into my car. I began to drive home.

"Another night, another party, sayin' hi to everybody  
I'm sorry, it's time to leave, I gotta leave now  
Got somewhere I gotta be now, I'm starving  
Can somebody walk me to my car?  
If I go alone, I'm not gon' make it very far  
I'm happy for the love and all of the above  
If I'm being honest  
I done been through way too much."

I drove, trying to stop my tears.

Renée want you to be happy. Happy. Not sad.

"I can't fake another smile  
I can't fake like I'm alright  
Ooh, ah (ooh, ah)  
And I won't say I'm feeling fine  
After what I been through, I can't lie  
Ooh, ah (ooh, ah)."

I can't forget her or ever be completely happy. I can't. I'll try to be happy with Jake, but I'll always miss mom. I love her.

"Fuck a fake smile, smile  
Fuck a fake smile, fake smile."

I got out of the car and Jacob's arms were immediately around me.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"How'd you know where I'd be?" I asked.

"Charlie." Jake spoke.

"I'm sorry. I just needed some time alone." I apologized.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

I looked over Jake's shoulder to see him running towards us.

I pulled away from Jake and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hi, Edward. I'm sorry. I don't feel the same." I blurted out.

He sighed sadly. "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to tell you while you have a boyfriend. I'll find someone. Eventually. I hope."

I smiled. "I know you will."

"What'd you do when you left?" Edward asked.

"Talked to Renée and Phil." I said.

"What happened to her?" Edward asked softly.

"Cancer." I breathed. "She didn't tell us when she found out. She told us when she was dying."

"I'm sorry." Jake and Edward said.

"Its OK. I can try to move on the best I can." I sighed.

"You will. I know it must be hard, but try." Jake offered.

"I will." I smiled.


	5. Midnight Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Charlie's POV **

When I was around Bella, I tried to act as happy as possible, but inside, I was a wreak. I knew Renée and I divorced, but in reality, I always loved her. I just wish I could've told her that before she...died. She could've called or texted me. I just wish I could've had some good last words to tell her. Now, there's nothing I can do. She's gone and she's never coming back again.

**Bella's POV **

I could hear my father upstairs, crying. He always cried when he thought I was asleep. I wasn't. I couldn't sleep knowing that Renée wasn't going to come back to us.

Mom is gone. Don't bring your hopes up. I reminded myself.

My phone suddenly buzzed in an alert of a new text message.

_How are you Bells? -Jake_

_Not good. I heard dad upstairs. He's crying. I know its hard for him, too. Losing Renée, I mean. -Bella_

_Right. Stupid question. You obviously AREN'T OK. -Jake_

_No, its fine. I know what you meant. -Bella_

_I still shouldn't have made you think about that. -Jake_

_You didn't. I made myself think about her. -Bella_

_Don't. It'll only make you more upset. Think about something better. Think about us. Being together. -Jake_

_You won't let it go, will you? -Bella_

_Nope! If I have to be here until midnight to comfort you, I'll do it. Heck, I'd even do it past midnight! I'm here as long as you need me. -Jake_

_You know that it means you'll have to be her forever, right? -Bella_

_You really want me to be by your side that long? -Jake_

_Yes. Longer, even. -Bella_

_Thanks, Bells! You know I love you. With more than my heart can give. -Jake_

_Thanks for being there for me. But you need rest too. -Bella_

_Aw! C'mon! An hour more? At least? Please! -Jake_

_OK! Fine! Do you want me to call you or is texting fine? -Bella_

_Texting is fine, but you can call. I can't wait to hear your voice. ;-) -Jake_

_Jacob Black! What are you trying to do? Seduce me? You know it wouldn't work. -Bella_

_Aw, man! It was worth a shot. -Jake_

_Haha. Funny, Black. It WASN'T worth a shot. You KNOW it wouldn't have worked. -Bella_

_Call me already! I want to hear your sweet voice. -Jake_

_Wait! -Bella_

_What? What is it? Is someone there? Bella! -Jake_

_No. I just heard something. It was probably my imagination. But, dad stopped crying about five minutes ago. He's asleep now. -Bella_

_Jesus, Bella! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Call me right now. If something happens, at least I'll hear it. -Jake_

_Nothing will happen, but I'm calling you. -Bella_

I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey, Bells!" Jake said.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"No." I said, confusion filled my face. "Why would I be?"

"The noise? Remember?" Jake said.

"Oh." I shuddered.

"Bella? If you're scared, you know I'll drive to you're house right this second. Are you scared? Yes or no? Be honest with me, Bells." Jake said.

"Alright! I'm scared." I admitted through gritted teeth.

"I'll be there soon, baby. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?" Jake offered.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Nothing will happen. I'm just going there to calm your nerves." Jacob said.

I suddenly heard a bang and I jumped up so many feet up I would've thought were impossible.

"Jacob.." I whispered.

"Its fine, Bella. I'll be there soon. I'll make sure nothing happens." Jake assured me.

I waited on the phone for Jake anxiously until he finally came to my doorstep.

"Let's go to my room." I said, pulling him there.

"Yeah." Jake nodded.

I laid down on the bed and Jake pulled me to his chest, where he hid me, from whatever was possible.

"Sleep, baby. I'll protect you. Nothing's there." Jacob soothed me.

"Goodnight." I said, the word slurring together as I feel into a deep sleep.

...

"Good morning, baby." Jacob whispered.

I groaned and checked the clock.

9:01 A.M.

"I should get up." I said, pulling away from him.

My blood ran cold when I heard Charlie's approaching footsteps.

"I'll go hide." Jake breathed, running to hide in my closet.

"Good morning, Bella!" Charlie walked in.

"Hey, dad." I said.

"I was just checking if you were awake." Charlie said, walking out.

I locked the door and sighed in relief. Jacob then walked out.

"Turn around." I ordered.

"What? Why?" Jake asked.

"I'm going to change." I answered.

"No! I'm not going to do anything!" Jake protested.

We argued for a minute before he gave in. I told him to stay in the room awhile.

When I made it to the kitchen, Charlie went to his room and Jacob snuck outside.

"Dad! I'm going to La Push! I'll be back in a while!" I called up.

"I'm going to work in a half hour." Charlie called down.

"Bye, dad! See you later!" I said.

"Bye, Bella. Take care." Charlie said.

I walked outside and went to where Jake was waiting. Halfway there, I saw something lying on the floor. I picked up the silvery, funny shaped object and showed it to Jacob, who immediately froze.

"Bella. Put that down." He said.

"Why?" I asked, very confused on his reaction and words.

"Bella. Its a bullet. Its very new." Jacob took a deep breath. "Its from a gun, Bells. And its not your father's."

* * *

**Hi!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Follow, favorite, and review! Have a great night! Bye!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	6. The Blacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Bella's POV **

I felt as if all the air had been sucked out of me. I couldn't breathe. Jacob did not just say that.

"Baby. Calm down. We need to tell Charlie." Jacob said, steadying me.

"You can't be sure its not his!" I protested, taking deep breaths.

"It isn't Charlie's. I know what gun he uses and it isn't the type of gun that uses these bullets. I'm sure, Bells." Jacob said.

"Jake. I'm scared." I admitted.

"I know you are, baby. Let's tell Charlie and I'll handle the rest." Jake said, brushing his hand across my cheek.

"What will happen?" I asked.

Why was there a bullet? Was some one shooting? Oh god...

"Nothing, Bells. You'll be alright." Jake said, pulling me inside.

"Hey, Jacob! How are you?" Charlie smiled when we got inside.

"Charlie. We found this outside." Jacob handed him the bullet.

"Shit." Charlie sighed. "This isn't mine."

"Oh, fuck." I whimpered.

Who knew what was going to happen now? Was I going to die? My death would be brutal and it would hurt.

"You're not going to die." Jacob whispered to me and then looked at Charlie. "You guys should probably stay at our house until everything is sorted."

"Yeah. As soon as I get off work, I'm going. Bella, go pack your stuff." Charlie said.

I nodded and rushed to my room to pack my stuff. Once I had everything ready, I went outside to see Jacob in the car. I put my stuff in and then got into the car. Jake started the car and drove to his house with Billy.

"I'm so scared. What's going to happen?" I asked.

"Nothing. You'll be OK. Maybe It had something to do with the sounds from last night." Jacob said.

"Do you think someone was actually AT our house?" I asked.

"Most likely, but you'll be safe here." Jacob said, helping me out of the car.

We walked inside in silence.

"Hey, Bella!" Billy greeted me.

"Hey." I whispered, close to tears of fear.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"We think someone was at Bella's house. Shooting." Jacob said.

"Oh god." Billy gasped. "Did you tell Charlie?"

"Yes. Is it OK if they stay with us?" Jake asked.

"Of course! Bella and Charlie are family!" Billy nodded.

Jacob took me to his room, which I hadn't seen in a while.

"Wow. I missed this place." I sighed.

"I missed having you here." Jake grinned.

I smacked his arm playfully. "When everything is sorted, I'm never coming back."

"That's not fair, Bella." Jacob whined.

"I'm kidding, Jacob." I laughed.

"Good."

Jake leaned forward and kissed me.

"Why exactly is it good?" I mumbled against his lips.

" 'Cause I can kiss you without the Chief pointing his gun at me, watching my every move." He said before moving his tongue across my lips.

I opened my mouth for him and allowed him to take control. We just kept kissing until at some point, the strap of my blue tank top slipped off, leaving my left shoulder bare.

He groaned into my mouth and then pulled away.

"Bella. You have no _idea _what you do to me." Jacob said. "You drive me crazy."

"Why is that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because. Right now, I can only have so much. And here you are, showing me what I can't have." Jacob said, looking at my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jake." I placed a kiss on his lips. "In time."

"You know I won't force you into anything, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know. I would let you have what you want, but with the people who've been to my house, I just don't feel safe." I sighed, and then whispered, "Jake, I feel like I'm being watched right now."

"I understand. As much as I want and need you, I want you to feel safe showing yourself to me. I understand you're scared, so I'll leave it alone for now." Jake smiled.

I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thanks, Jake! I love you! You're the best boyfriend ever!"

"You're welcome." He said, adjusting my strap. "I want you to feel comfortable with me. Especially for our first time."

"I know. I love you!" I smiled.

"You're not being watched." He whispered. "But I don't want you to expose yourself to me if you feel like you are. I wouldn't want anyone else but me seeing you like that."

I pulled away from him. "I know you wouldn't. You are my one and only love."

"I'm glad to hear that." Jake grinned.

Billy then came into the room.

"Im glad to see you have your clothes on!" He said. I blushed red. "I have to go out. I'll be back in half an hour."

"Bye." Jacob and I both waved.

Billy got out of the room and out of the house.

"Want to watch a movie?" Jake offered.

"Sure." I shrugged.

Jacob put in a movie - one that I didn't pay attention to the title. I went over to the bed, where he was leaning against the headboard. I laid down with my head in his lap and we began to watch the movie while he played with my hair.

About 15 minutes later, the doorbell rang. I looked up at Jacob in confusion.

"Did you invite anyone? Billy should be back in 15 minutes and Charlie is coming here in 45. Who is it?" I asked.

"I don't know, Baby. But if you're going, put on one of my shirts." Jacob said, standing up and pulling me up with him.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"So whoever it is knows you're mine." Jake grinned.

I rolled my eyes and pulled on the first shirt in my view - a black one.

"I hope this satisfies you, Black." I laughed.

"Even better! Its my last name, right there on you!" Jacob said.

I laughed and made my way to the door, with Jacob trailing behind me.

I opened the door and no one was there. There was only a brown box with no return address.

"That's strange." I said, setting it on the counter and grabbing some scissors. I opened the box and my breathing stopped when I saw the contents.

"Jacob!"

* * *

**Hi!**

**I hope you enjoyed! If you did, I have a poll on my profile on which story you like best! You can pick up to two choices! Thanks! Goodnight!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	7. Inside The Box

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Bella's POV **

"Jacob!"

My voice came out as a pant.

He hid my face in his chest and he looked into the box. I heard him growl.

**Jacob's POV **

I looked into the box and saw plenty of pictures. One on top had a picture of a gun with a puddle of blood underneath. The photos were various images. Even some from today. Bella sleeping, Bella and I kissing, Bella hugging me, and us on the bed watching the movie.

I set Bella down on the couch and kissed her face in an attempt to calm her. Then she unexpectedly wrapped her legs around my waist and held on to me.

"Jacob. Do it." Bella whispered.

"Bella, I can't!" I moaned. "I want to, but you know there's someone out there possible stalking you! They could be watching us right now!"

"Jake. Please..." Bella whispered.

I reached for my phone and saw a message that said dad would come home with Charlie, giving us 45 minutes.

"OK, Bells." I brushed her hair away. "Is it OK if we do it in my garage? There are no windows. Its the best place, baby. If you want this, it has to be my garage."

"Yes, Jake. I'm sure you'll love it. The garage." Bella whispered.

I did love the idea. I was already imagining me making love to my Bells in my garage. It was best place for our first time. All my favorite things - together.

I carried her to my garage, setting her down on the floor, locking the door.

"You ready for me, baby?" I asked.

"Yes." Bella nodded. "I'm ready."

...

I took Bella back inside, she was taking deep breaths, her sweaty hair sticking to her body.

"Are you OK, Bells?" I asked, carrying her to the bathroom.

"Yeah." She said. "Did you enjoy the experience?"

"Yes, babe. It was perfect. Especially in my garage." I smiled.

"Let's just hope I'm not pregnant." Bella smiled slightly.

"Bella, where was I supposed to get condoms?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Aren't boys supposed to always carry them?" Bella asked, looking up at me.

I set her down on the counter in the bathroom.

"No." I laughed. "Some boys do, but I didn't. I didn't know you would want me today. Besides, I'm sure you can't get pregnant on our first time, right?"

"It IS possible."

"Take a shower. I'll bring you some of my clothes. I'm sure Billy and Charlie won't mind. They'll be here in 2 minutes." I said, checking my phone.

"Thanks, Jake."

...

"What the hell? Was someone stalking us?" Charlie yelled.

"I does think so, dad." Bella said.

Billy was sitting there, shocked at the photos.

Bella was wearing some random clothes from my closet, even though she had her own. Not that it bothered me..

"It felt as if I was being watched." Bella said, holding my hand tightly.

"That's not right." Charlie sighed. "I won't be able to go anywhere without thinking that someone's watching you. Or us."

"Its really scary." Bella admitted.

Charlie and Billy looked over the photos,not caring enough that the photos looked like we were about to have sex, which we did, but that wasn't the point.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Set up an investigation or something. It actually scary to know all this is really happening." Charlie sighed.

"Exactly." Bella said.

"Did you see anything, Jake?" Dad asked. "Possible suspects?"

I shared a look with Bella, telling her my answer, and her eyes widened.

"No. He wouldn't." Bella shook her head.

"We don't know that for sure, Bella." I said.

"Who?" Charlie and dad asked at the same time.

"Edward." I said.

"Bella..." Charlie stared at his daughter.

"No! He can't! He wouldn't do this!" Bella protested.

"How long have you known him? You can't be sure." Charlie said.

"How can YOU be sure? He would never do this!" Bella argued.

"Bella. I was simply stating -"

"You're not stating anything! You're accusing Edward of stalking me! Are you out of your fucking mind? Do you really think he'd do that?" Bella yelled.

"That's not what Charlie was saying." Billy said.

Bella ignored him. "What are you going to say next? That Angela was the one at our house? Dad, you should know better. Do you not even trust me anymore? What are you thinking?"

"Bella." I tried to tell her.

She looked down at me and pulled her hand away from mine. Then, she focused on Charlie. "That's it, isn't it? You don't trust me. You don't trust me to speak to my friends. You don't trust me to make them! What am I, eleven years old? No! I'm 19, dad! _Nineteen_. Here you are, treating me like less. I can make my own decisions. I know who to trust. If you don't approve of me having Edward as a friend, than that's you. I honestly don't give a fuck. I don't even know why I came to live with you. You're treating me like a baby!"

"Bella! That's not what I meant." Charlie argued.

"Whatever. Talk to me when you finally trust me." Bella turned around and walked to the door.

I immediately panicked. I didn't want Bella put there alone when someone was watching her.

"Go." Billy and Charlie both told me.

"I'll bring her back." I promised.

I grabbed my car keys just in case and ran out of the door.

"Bella, wait!" I ran after her.

"What do you want?" She asked, walking faster.

I ran to her side and walked beside her. "Don't you want me here?"

"I do. It's just..." Bella sighed.

"Its fine, Bella. Nobody blames you. Charlie will forgive you. Come on. Talk to me." I begged her.

She sighed and sat down on the forest floor. I sat down beside her.

"I know. I messed up, yet again. Life has been hard with Renée gone." Bella said. "I've been acting bitchy."

"No you haven't." I looked down at the floor. "Its all my fault for -"

"Jake." Bella gasped, pulling my arm.

"Wha -" I looked up and saw a shadow ahead of us.

From where I was, all I could see was a man with a gun in his arm. Bella saw more.

"Edward?" She asked shakily and fearfully.


	8. Not A Suspect

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

The world is a depressing place if you look for depressing shit. The world is a beautiful place if you look for beautiful stuff. - Ed Latimore

For beautiful eyes, look for the good in others; for beautiful lips, speak only words of kindness; and for poise, walk with the knowledge that you are never alone. - Audrey Hepburn

**Jacob's POV **

I caught Bella just as she slumped backwards. Oh god. She passed out. What do I do?

"Bella?" Edward stepped forward.

"Get the hell away from her." I warned.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Why the fuck are you in the middle of the woods with a fucking gun?" I asked angrily.

He laughed. "What do you think?"

"Have you been stalking Bella and Charlie?" I asked.

He stopped laughing. "No. Is that happening?"

"Hell, yeah. Why do you think Bella just passed out on me? You scared the fucking shit out of her." I yelled.

"Sorry." Edward held his hands up, dropping the gun.

"Why are you even here?" I asked.

"I - uh. Well.." Edward stammered.

"You were stalking them, weren't you?" I accused.

"No! It isn't that! I swear! I just can't tell you!" Edward defended himself.

"Right." I rolled my eyes, pulling Bella to my lap.

"I'm not!" Edward approached us.

"Get the fuck away from her." I growled.

"I'm not going to fucking hurt her! Sure, I had a gun, but that doesn't mean I'm going to fucking shoot either of you!" Edward yelled.

"Says who? Everything is your fucking fault! Why are you stalking them? I get that you're mad at me, but don't do this to them!" I yelled.

"I'm not doing anything!" Edward yelled. "I don't know what you're -"

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, cutting Edward off.

I could see Charlie's eyes wander between us and then to Bella.

"What did you do to her?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing! She passed out!" Edward said.

"Why do you have a gun on you?" Charlie asked.

"I'll explain later, but now we need go make sure Bella is OK. I kind of scared her, but I swear I wasn't doing anything bad with this gun!" Edward swore.

"Alright. We'll talk later, but now we need to make sure that Bella is OK." Charlie said.

"I think she'll be just fine. I caught her, so she didn't hit her head or anything. She'll probably be waking up in a few minutes." I said.

"Take her to your house." Charlie said, getting up to go inside my house.

I picked Bella up softly and held her to my chest. I noticed Edward staring at me.

"You better not have done this." I warned.

He knew I meant the stalking and the gun.

"I swear I wasn't. Please tell Bella that for me. I'm sure she'll want to ignore me because she'll be scared of me. I will try to find out what happened, but I swear I didn't do any of it." Edward said.

I nodded and walked towards the house, leaving Edward behind. As soon as I walked into the house, Charlie and Billy were staring at me.

"Did Edward try anything? He had a gun..." Charlie said.

"No. He didn't." I said.

I set Bella down on the couch and sat down beside her. We sat in silence until Bella jumped up.

"Was that a dream? Was it real? Did Edward really? Was - no. I'm so confused. Jake, was any of it real?" Bella asked.

"Yes. It was real. But I don't think Edward had any intention to hurt you. He could be, uh, hunting or something?" I said.

"Do you think he was at my house?" Bella asked.

"No." I lied.

I don't think he was, but there was a possibility.

Bella turned around to see Billy and Charlie. "Oh, uh, hi. You didn't hear anything! I was talking about, uh, seeing Edward in my dream! That's it! Nothing bad!"

"Don't worry, Bella. They know. Charlie saw you. They know it couldn't be Edward. " I said.

"If that's what you guys think, I trust you completely." Charlie said.

"Thanks, dad. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was acting like a bitch. It was a stupid thing to say. You just want to protect me. You don't want to make me feel like you don't trust me because I know you do. Or else, i wouldn't be here. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have acted like a brat." Bella apologized to her dad.

"Its OK. I know what you meant. I shouldn't have acted like I didn't trust you. I do. I was just worried and stressed." Charlie said.

"So, if it wasn't Edward who did all this, then who was it?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure. Do you think he knows who might be doing this? That might be why he had a gun. Do you think he might have been trying to find someone?" Bella asked.

"Maybe." I answered. "But for now we need to make sure that nobody is going to follow us somewhere. You don't know what that person could want or even do."

* * *

**Hi!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in almost two weeks. I was really busy and I ran out of ideas for this story. This story mayor may not end in about 5-6 chapters. I'm not sure. I have began writing some new stories I haven't uploaded yet, so I'm really busy editing and stuff. You should check out my other stories if you think it took too long for me to update this one. What I want to start doing in every chapter of every story is add 1-2 quotes to brighten your day. We all need it sometimes - don't we? I know I do. I hope you enjoyed and have a great day. Bye!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	9. Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

Sing the song that only you can sing, write the book that only you can write, build the product that only you can build… live the life that only you can live. - Naval Ravikant

**The Next Morning...**

**Bella's POV **

I sat up from the bed and stretched. I was so tired. I could barely sleep. I was so scared. I looked beside me and saw Jake still asleep.

"Oh, so it was real." I whispered to myself.

So, someone really WAS stalking me and my life WAS in danger. Great. What more did I need? That a serial killer was outside in the woods at this very moment? That's the last thing I need. There's already too much going on. I don't think Edward would do this, but what if he's trying to get revenge on Jake or something? I can't be completely sure. I trust him, but trust can always be broken. I want to tell myself: life is easy. Life is simple. You will be okay. But if I said that, I'd be lying to myself.

I then felt Jake kiss the side of my neck.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What isn't wrong?" I asked.

"Right." He sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant, what are you thinking of right now? What's going through your head?"

"That all this is happening." I answered. "What's next? A serial killer? A vampire?"

"Bells, I'm here to protect you now. I will do the best I can. After all this is over, we can live a normal life together, okay?" Jake said.

"Okay." I nodded.

We kissed until Billy called for us.

We got up from the bed and headed to the kitchen, where Charlie and Billy were.

"Is there anything new?" Charlie asked.

"No. We just woke up." I said.

"Okay. Get dressed and we will, um, attempt to make breakfast." Charlie laughed.

"I'll make breakfast. Give me a minute." I rolled my eyes.

I went to Jake's room where I got out some clothes. Jake came into the room shortly.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to the floor.

There was a small scrap of paper on the floor where he pointed. I took a few steps back, knowing who could have possibly left it. The same person who could be watching us right now.

"I don't know, but I'm scared to touch it." I said.

Jake picked up the paper and unfolded it. He then ran back to the kitchen.

I threw my clothes onto the bed and followed him.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"We found this on floor." Jake handed the piece of paper to his father.

"_We're more than you think we are _" Billy read, looking up at us.

"We?" I asked in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know." Billy said. "But this is typed out. Not written. The person who left this didn't write it so their handwriting couldn't be compared. They probably also used gloves. I don't doubt it."

I shook my head. "I can't handle this. I'm going to get dressed."

Jake followed me to his bedroom. I took off my tank top and shorts and put on a red t shirt with jeans.

"Why is life so difficult?" I asked Jake.

"I don't know, Bells. But this will be over soon. This can't go on forever. Someone will solve this soon. Then, we can live a normal life, okay? We just need to stay safe for now. After this is over, we never have to think of it again. We just need to wait until this can get solved." Jake said while pulling on a black shirt.

"Do you know how long we could be waiting in that case? My life is already hard enough. I wish I could talk to mom. I miss her..." I said.

"I miss my mother too." Jake said. "I wasn't old enough to remember much about her. But we need to remember that we can't change the past. We shouldn't think so much about the past because it will only make us wish that things turned out differently. Remember, all of us lost someone. Your father lost Renée. Dad lost mom. Rachel, Rebecca, and I lost mom too. We all wish our mothers were here, but it isn't going to happen."

"I know. Its just hard without her." I sighed.

Jake kneeled in front of me and tilted me head up so he could kiss me. "But if your mother hadn't left, you never would've decided to come back to me. Your mother wants you to be here and be happy, okay? Everything will get better soon."

"Okay. I hope so." I said.

Jake laughed. "Try to think positive thoughts. That way, you'll see the good in your life. Now, let's go before Charlie and Billy burn something."

"Yeah." I smiled. "I don't get how Charlie survived without me. But I guess he just came over re, didn't he?"

"Everyday, Bella. Everyday. And with each day, I remembered you. I always used to ask him if you had come back. I used to beg him to ask you to come back. He always said you'd come back one day. When you were ready." Jake said.

"I love you, Jake." I said. "And I'm never going to leave you again."

* * *

**Hey!**

**I hope you enjoyed! I missed writing this story, but I was so busy. I didn't have enough time to write this chapter down. Do you think this mystery will be solved soon? Who do you think is behind all this? Could it be Edward? Or is it someone else looking for revenge or something? See you in the next chapter! Bye! Hugs!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	10. How Did They Find Edward?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

Look in the mirror. That's your competition.

If you feel like giving up, just look back on how far you are already.

**Bella's POV **

"Shit." Edward whispered.

Jake and I just finished telling him what had been going on lately.

"Do you know **anything **about this?" Jake asked. His voice almost sounded pleadingly.

"I - I don't think so." Edward replied.

"What do you mean 'you don't think so'?" Jake practically yelled.

"Calm down, Jake." I told him.

"Do you still have the bullet? I might be able to figure this out." Edward said.

Jake handed him the bullet I had found and Edward looked it over. After a few minutes, we had an answer.

"Shit. It is them." He muttered.

"What?" Jake and I both asked at the same time.

"Look at this." He said, pointing on the side.

I gasped when I noticed the letters: _JVL_ carved there. "How did I not see that? What does it mean?"

"James, Victoria, and Laurent." Edward explained.

"Wait, aren't they a gang?" Jake asked.

"Yes. They are." Edward sighed. "They found me."

"What? Edward. What do you mean?" I asked.

"Uh, before they were THIS bad, I talked with them and spend a lot of time with them. They were pretty aggressive. I accidentally ruined their lives' and now they've come to ruin mine. I'm sorry but they're after you, Bella." Edward looked at me.

"What?!" Jacob yelled. "Why?"

"I don't know. They must've found out that I care about you a lot and now they want to hurt me. The best way they think they can do that is by hurting you. Well, not exactly hurting. _Killing _in their books." Edward gulped.

"Wh - what?" I stammered. "I - I don't understand. Why me?"

"They know I care about you. Don't worry. I can handle them." Edward said.

"How did you hurt them?" Jake asked.

"Well, after they became more violent, I told some people who were meant to help them. They told their parents and they disowned them. They had to fend for themselves. James hates me the most. He doesn't like Victoria suffering. He loves her." Edward explained.

"How did they find you?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. As soon as they made it clear they hated me, I left. I left with no explanation. I hadn't thought out it since I moved here. I'm sorry, Bella. I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry my actions have hurt you. I will go find them and fix this right now." Edward stood up.

He walked out of the room and I ran after him, grabbing his arm. "Wait. Don't go. I get that you fell bad, but you can't let yourself get hurt either. Go back and we can figure this out together. Trust me, everything will be fine."

Edward sighed and followed me back into the room. Jake was waiting patiently and immediately took my hand as soon as I sat down.

"What's the plan?" Jake asked.

"Should we tell dad?" I asked.

"Probably." Edward shrugged. "He's a police after all. He might be able to track them down."

I replied, "Maybe. But we can't discuss plans here because they are watching -"

I was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. I was immediately scared.

Jake got up at the same time as Edward and they went to go answer the door. A few minutes later, they were back with a letter in their hands.

Edward read it with Jake and then they handed it to me. I took a deep breath and slowly unfolded the paper.

_Good job Edward. Its nice to see you still remember us. We found you. We found Isabella. How does that make you feel? Helpless? You should be. You don't stand a CHANCE against us. Stop trying. So what if Miss Isabella gets hurt? You are chasing after her so much. Pathetic. After she's dead, you'll regret even crossing our paths. Wishing you a horrible life with lots of sadness. All of you._

_\- JVL _

"They do sound violent." I said, trying to hide my fear.

"Bella, there's no need to be scared. I'll protect you." Jake assured me, stroking my cheek.

I blushed. "Thanks, Jake. Thanks, Edward."

"Don't thank me." Edward said. "This is my fault after all."

"No, Edward. Its all them. You made a mistake trying to help them. You don't need to blame yourself. It's not like you lead them here purposely. You're still a good person. We ALL make mistakes. You don't need to hate yourself for them." I told him.

"I just feel so horrible for doing this to you." Edward admitted. "You don't deserve any of this."

"Its okay, Edward. We'll get this solved soon and this will all be over. Now that we know who it is, it won't be so hard to catch them, will it?" I asked.

"I guess not." Edward shrugged.

"So," I continued. "Should we tell Charlie? I'm kind of scared to. He might think bad about Edward. It isn't his fault though. Edward was just trying to help."

"We probably should. He should be able to help out a lot. Maybe he's heard of them before. " Jake suggested.

"Heard of who?" Charlie entered the room.

I gasped and jumped slightly. "Oh, hi, dad! I - I didn't know you were here!"

"We know who it is." Jake said for me.

"Really? Who?" Charlie asked.

Jake showed dad the initials. "Do you recognize them?"

My dad froze. "Yeah, of course."

"Why are you scared?" I asked. "I know, they're a gang, but -"

"No, Bella." Dad cut me off. "That's not the problem. They murdered people."

* * *

**Hey!**

**The mystery will be solved soon and then they will live happily! Or will they? How do you think they found Edward? Please review, follow, and favorite! Bye!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	11. Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Please review, follow, and favorite the story! I'm sorry these updates take too long. I'm trying to finish up this story. I haven't worked on it too much, so finishing this story is one of my top priorities now. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I miss some of them when I read over this. Plus, I don't have much time to re read more times. I hope you enjoy! Until next update! Bye! **

**Bella's POV **

"What?" I gasped out.

Edward stood there, looking very nervous. Jake held onto my hand tighter.

"Yeah. There was reports of them killing several people. We'll never caught them." Charlie said.

"W - wait. So I have _murderers_ literally stalking me?" I asked in shock.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go down to the station and tell them about this." Dad said, leaving the house.

"Edward! You didn't tell me they actually KILLED people!" I said.

"I - I know. I just didn't want to scare you." He admitted.

I crossed my arms. "The thought of someone stalking me period scares me."

"Your father might be able to handle this. Someone can't run forever." Edward said.

I took a deep breath and sat down on Jake's lap.

We heard the doorbell ring and Edward left to go answer it. He came back with another folded note.

I groaned as he handed it to me.

_Dear Bella,_

_You make a mistake in being near Edward. Don't you know he's trouble? I don't think you care. He's your 'friend'. How well do you trust him? He got you into this mess. Yet, you still let him into your house. Killing you will be the most fun we've had in years! We'll record the whole thing for your 'friend' and boyfriend to watch. They're reaction will be priceless. Especially since we plan on torturing you first. Have fun while it lasts. It won't last very long. We'll talk again soon._

_~JVL_

"What does it say?" Edward asked.

"Stuff about you. And that they'll torture me and record it." I said. "But I know it isn't your fault. I trust you."

"Thanks." Edward replied.

I turned around slightly and kissed Jake.

"This is kind of scary, Bella. You don't look very scared." Jake stated.

"I know. I'm calming myself." I said.

Inside, I was terrified. Anyone in my shoes would be too. If they weren't, then they must be immortal. I could have death coming for me right at this second. I probably will.

"You look scared now." Jake said.

"Because I am." I said. "I'm trying to stay calm, but its hard when you're in my shoes."

There was silence for a long time until I broke it.

"I'll go to your room." I said, getting up.

"I'll go with you." Jake offered.

"No. I'll be okay." I said.

Jake looked at me in disbelief. "But Bella -"

"I'll be fine." I said, heading to his room.

I barely made it to his room before the room began to spin. I laid down on his bed and curled up into a tight ball. I then began to cry myself to sleep.

...

I woke up and stretched. My hands found a small note on the bed.

I rolled my eyes as I opened it and began to read the page.

_Dear Bella, _

_How are you? We need you to do something for us. For your 'friend' and boyfriend's sake. Meet us outside in the woods in half an hour. If you show this to your boyfriend or Edward, we WILL track them down and make them watch us kill you. Then, we will kill them both, too. If you don't want that, you WILL go meet us. If you don't show up, we'll just go get you ourselves. Don't make this any harder than it needs to be. We'll be waiting._

_~JVL_

Half an hour?!

Oh, no. I do want to go. But I don't want Jake or Edward together hurt because of me. I got out a pen to write Jake and Edward some notes for when they realized I was gone and possibly... Dead.

_Dear Jake,_

_I'm sorry. I had to do this. I was scared. It isn't your fault. I made this choice myself. Don't blame Edward either. It wasn't his fault. I love you and I always will. If I die, I hope you can be happy. I don't know what will happen to me, but I hope everything will be okay for you. Also, I know this was risky, but I had to do it in order to save you and Edward. I love you so much._

_~ Bella_

_Dear Edward,_

_Don't blame yourself. You didn't mean for them to come over her to find me. I don't need for you to feel bad. If I make it out of this alright, that's good, it if I don't, of wasn't your fault. You and I both know I acted like an idiot. I'm sorry. You're such a good friend. I haven't known you for that long, but you're still a good friends. I'm sorry._

_~ Bella_

I put the notes under Jake's pillow and pulled on my jacket and shoes. I looked around as I sighed. I walked outside silently, going unnoticed by Jake and Edward, who weren't nearby. I think they were in the kitchen?

I ran into the middle of the woods, as ordered. I looked around and heard...nothing. Maybe they weren't here. I sighed. Maybe I could go safely.

I turned around and something hit me, turning the world black.


	12. Long Time No See

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Hey!**

**Sorry for not updating. I've been super busy. I think this will also be the last chapter before the epilogue. Let me know what you thought about this chapter. Thanks for reading! Have a good day...morning... Afternoon (Idk.)! Please review!**

**Jacob's POV**

I went to my room and found it empty. Bella was gone. I panicked and practically tore up my room for any signs that could lead me to her. The only thing I found was a note. I read it quickly and sighed.

Where was Bella? Why did she write this note? Was she okay?

I found one for Edward and called him in, handing him the note.

"No! No!" He yelled, throwing the note to the floor. "This is all my fault! Where is she?"

"I - I don't know." I stammered. I felt like crying. I would lose Bella.

"Check outside!" Edward yelled urgently.

We both ran outside, not wasting a second. We searched frantically, but found nothing. Not until a couple of minutes later.

"Jacob! Look!" Edward called to me. I rushed over to him.

I saw Bella's jacket on the floor, near the edge of the woods beside my house. We wasted no time in running in and calling for her.

"Bella! Bella!" I yelled out to her repeatedly, wanting her back in my arms.

"Long time no see, Edward."

I turned around in time to see a woman with blood red hair, a black jacket, black high heeled boots, and light ripped jeans that looked like they were stained in...blood.

I hoped with everything in me that that wasn't Bella's blood. It looked fresh from where I was standing.

"Where the fuck is Bella, Victoria?" Edward growled.

_Victoria_ laughed. "Oh come on, Edward. Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"No need." Edward gritted his teeth. "Where is Bella?"

Victoria looked at me carefully before walking over to me. I resisted the urge to shoot her.

"You must be Jacob." She purred, trailing her hand up and down my chest. "I think we'll get along pretty well."

"What happened to you and James?" Edward asked.

I pushed her away from me. "I want Bella. Bring her back to me."

Victoria frowned. "You're no fun. What do you like about that pathetic girl anyway? I'm way better than her."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Is James making you do all the dirty work?" Edward asked, making Victoria turn towards him.

"You're going to wish you hadn't called for him." She sneered.

Before we could even speak, a blonde haired man wearing all black walked towards us, holding a gun.

I grabbed Victoria's arm. It was a big mistake. Something sharp cut me and I began to bleed, the blood trailing down my arm.

Victoria smirked. "You didn't know what I carry in my sleeves or even with me, do you?"

I scowled as Victoria walked over to her boyfriend, kissing him on the lips.

"Baby, should we kill them yet?" Victoria asked him.

"Laurent! Get the fuck out here!" James yelled out.

Seconds later, Laurent stepped out of the trees. Before they could speak, I heard Bella's scream. I looked around for her frantically.

"Where the fuck is she?" I demanded, quickly texting Charlie our location.

"Get the bitch." James ordered Laurent.

He nodded, leaving and retuning shortly with a struggling Bella. She had blood all over her body.

"Give her to me!" I yelled, pushing to get to her, but Edward pilled me back.

"They'll kill you. Bella will be upset if you're dead." He warned. "Charlie will be here in a minute, just wait."

"We'll kill her." Victoria threatened. "Before the cops get here. Say goodbye."

"No!" Edward and I yelled at the same time as Charlie and the rest of the people arrived.

I grabbed Bella as soon as they let her go, tuning everything else out.

"Bella! Oh god, Bella! How are you? Does it hurt? Why would you do that?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." Bella sighed, wiping the blood off with a towel I handed her. "I'm sorry."

I hugged her tightly, not caring about the blood. "Don't do that ever again. I love you so, so much!"

"I'm sorry." Bella apologized again. "I love you too."

"I was so scared!" I admitted. "I'm glad its over. I'm too scared to lose you. I don't want you getting hurt. This is one of my worst nightmares, but, this time, it's real."

"I just didn't want them to hurt you. I would much rather get hurt than have them kill you or Edward. Don't be mad at him either. Its not like he asked for this. Everyone makes mistakes, too." Bella said.

"I guess." I shrugged. "Please don't do that ever again. I love you too much."

"I won't." Bella promised. "I love you, too."


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**First of all, before I get on with this epilogue, I just want to say thank you! This story was a bit much for me to write (for many reasons) but if you are reading this, then you had a lot of patience with me! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and adding this story to your favorites! This story may be over, but there are much more to come! Until next story! Bye!**

* * *

**EPILOGUE:**

**Setting: Bella & Jacob's House, La Push**

**Characters: Bella, Jacob, Their 2 Kids** (I'm not revealing any names yet..haha.)

10 Years Later...

Jacob's POV

Bella sat down on the bed beside me and groaned, "Work is the worst. I'd rather stay here."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know, Bella. But at least you get home before the kids do. They have school today, remember?"

"Yes." Bella came over to me and sat in my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love you and our kids."

"I do too, Bells, but," I sighed. "We need to get ready go."

"Fuck work." Bella said. "Let's stay here...at home. I'm sure one missed day won't do any harm."

Before I could reply, Layla and Caily (Look up the meanings. That's why I like these names. Plus, they sound beautiful.), our two daughters ran into the room. Layla was the oldest and she was seven. Bella had Caily two years later, meaning that she was now five years old.

"Dad! Are we going to school yet? I want to show Caily the school!" Layla exclaimed excitedly with Caily jumping beside her. "Caily said she wants to see everything! School has a lot of friends, too."

"Yeah, let's go." I laughed.

"Yay!" Both girls ran out of the room excitedly.

I kissed Bella quickly on the lips before she got off me and I stood up, getting ready to go.

"Remember what happened ten years ago?" Bella asked, surprising me.

"Yeah, that was the scariest day of my life. I thought I was going to lose you." I admitted.

"I was so stupid. I should've told you what was going on." Bella said. "Anyway, I am going to go see Edward later today."

"Oh. How is he?" I asked.

"Great. His wife, Kate, is about to deliver their son anytime soon. That's the only stressing part for him." Bella said.

"Isn't it for everyone? Even pregnant woman are stressed, I'm sure." I laughed.

"Well, anything could happen." Bella shrugged. "And I don't even mean just becoming a father or mother."

"Like us getting married and having kids. We've known each other since we were born and we didn't expect this. Sure, you left with your mom for ten years, but that is meaningless considering everything we've done together." I said.

"Still. Who expects to get married to their best friend? I didn't even know I'd ever have feelings like this towards you. I expected us to just be friends forever. Well now, we're more the that." Bella smiled. "I'm glad for that too."

I nodded in agreement before reaching over her to grab the bracelet she once gave to me nearly twenty years ago and slipped it on. I used to wear it 24/7 when Bella wasn't here, but now that she was, I preferred it more to kiss her and hold her. I still wore it sometimes though.

I kissed Bells again before we headed on our way.

...

I wasn't really in the mood to go over to Edward's house but Bella begged me to. Although I was tired, I said yes. I wasn't going to deny her this if it made her happy. Bella really liked going out and hanging out with Edward and his family. They were pretty close friends, especially since he still blames himself from what happened ten years ago. I preferred to just stay home with Bella and our daughters, but I guess that going out every now and then was good.

I walked out of the car, opening the door for Bella and our daughters and we walked inside together. We barely reached the doorstep before the door flew open and Sophia, who was six years old, ran out of the door and greeted Layla and Caily.

"Go inside and play, we'll be there in a minute." Bella said to the three girls before briefly waving at Kate, who was standing at the door.

"Thanks, mom!" Layla and Caily said together as they ran off with Sophia who said to us, "See you later."

"They're adorable." Bella giggled.

"Yeah. Let's go inside now." I encouraged her.

"I love you." Bella smiled up at me.

"I love you too, Bella." I said before leaning down to kiss her passionately. "Forever and always."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this epilogue. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and the whole overall story. I am really excited to know that you guys like reading my stories. Just leave a quick review and go off on your day. It really brightens mine. Also, this chapter was a bit different than how I usually write the chapters for this story. You might be able to notice that I spent quite a while writing this list chapter. I really hope it came along well. I'll end this noe, so bye! Thank you so, so much! Hugs!**

**-PonyPoke**


End file.
